1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat sealer, and more particularly, to a heat sealer including: a base bar equipped with a heater on a receiving section; and a pressure bonding lever facing the receiving section and capable of pressing and/or holding a sealing portion of a resin made sealing preform to accommodate contents therein from both sides, wherein the sealing portion is placed on the receiving section, the pressure bonding lever is pressed to the receiving section side to hold the sealing portion between the receiving section and the pressure bonding lever, and then the sealing portion is current-heated and weld-sealed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An impulse heat sealer (hereinafter referred to simply as a heat sealer) has been employed in many cases since the heat sealer has advantages such as simplicity and convenience, and certainty in sealing the opening section of a packing bag made of a resin film in which contents are accommodated.
On the other hand, a rule that various information concerning the contents contained in a packing bag are shown on the packing bag is laid down and a method, to meet the rule, has been implemented that a bar code is attached to the packing bag (JAPANESE UNEXAMINED PATENT PUBLICATION No. 10-311665).
In addition thereto, a proposal has been offered that an IC tag is attached to a commodity or a packing bag therefor so as to be obtained more detailed information concerning contained contents instead of a bar code since an information amount is limitedly provided by the bar code (JAPANESE UNEXAMINED PATENT PUBLICATION No. 2001-317862).
The above conventional techniques, however, adopt a method that a worker puts contents into a packing bag and then, seals the bag and thereafter, another worker attaches a bar code or an IC tag to the packing bag, or a method that the same worker conducts a series of manual operations. In any methods, therefore, a problem has arisen that a quality and productivity are determined by a handling ability of the worker or workers, which remains to be improved.